Kyle Hebert
Kyle Hebert is an American voice actor and podcaster who works for anime and video game series, notably the adult version of Gohan and the Narrator in the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z. Kyle got his start in the mid-1990s as a disc jockey for Radio Disney, under the pseudonym Squeege. This lasted until September 2005, when he moved from Dallas to Los Angeles, to get bigger interests in the world of voice acting. He had cameo roles in various anime dubs such as Case Closed, Fruits Basket, One Piece, and Kodocha with his current list of recurring roles includes Fullmetal Alchemist, Kiba Inuzuka on Naruto, Sōsuke Aizen and Ganju Shiba in Bleach, Kamina in Gurren Lagann, Ryu in Street Fighter series and Big the Cat in Sonic the Hedgehog series in 2010. In 2009 and 2011 he voiced "The Sniper" in the animated spoof of Dirty Harry films entitled Magnum Farce and is set to reprise the expanded role of Blivit, The Sniper and that of Governor Arnold Schwartzenherzen-Geldengrubber in the feature film currently in production. At Anime Expo 2009, Kyle won best English Voice Actor in the SPJA Awards for his role as Kamina in Gurren Lagann. He is also a podcaster, co-founding and hosting the weekly BigBaldBroadcast with his long-time friend and webmaster, known only as Otherworld Steve. Filmography Animation *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes''- Super-Skrull, Dr. Lyle Getz *''Bleach''- Sōsuke Aizen, Ganju Shiba, Metastacia, Nirgge Parduoc *''Blue Dragon''- Gilliam, Legolas *''Case Closed''- Vodka, Kevin Schwartz, Jim Fleming, Gerard DuFour, Driver (Massacre Night part 1), Bruno Ushton, Bigglesworth *''Digimon Data Squad (2006-2007)''- Belphemon *''Dragon Ball series''- Gohan (Adult), Ox King, Pikkon, Narrator (in Z), General White, West Kai, Piroshki, Apuule, Commander Red (Movie 4 only) *''Durarara!!''- Horada, Taro Tanaka (screen name of Mikado Ryugamine), Setton (screen name of Celty Sturluson), and Kanra (screen name of Izaya Orihara) *''Fruits Basket''- Makoto Takei *''Fullmetal Alchemist''/''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood''- Vato Falman *''Gurren Lagann (2007)''- Kamina *''Magnum Farce: Along Came A Sniper''- The Sniper *''Magnum Farce: A Shot in the Dark''- The Sniper *''MÄR''- Peta *''Marvel Anime: Iron Man''- Ho Yinsen *''Mega Man Star Force''- Omega-Xis *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn''- Yonem Kirks, Watts Stepney *''Naruto series''- Kiba Inuzuka, Mozuku, Inoichi Yamanaka, Ebizo *''One Piece''- Nefertari Cobra, Higuma, Nola (Eps 168-176) *''Ouran High School Host Club''- Kazukiyo Soga *''Persona 4: The Animation''- Mitsuo Kubo *''Soul Eater''- Masamune Nakatsukasa *''Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind (2008-2009)''- Ryu *''YuYu Hakusho''- Karasu *''Zatch Bell!''- John Owen Films *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody (2006)''- Bau *''Margum Farce''- Blivit, The Sniper, Gov. Arnold Schwartzenhertzen-Geldengrubber *''Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow''- Mizore Fuyukuma, Movie Theater Owner *''Naruto Shippuden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire''- Kiba Inuzuka *''One Piece the Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates' Adventures in Alabasta (2007)''- Nefertari Cobra *''Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011)''- Kazuya Mishima *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)''- Ryu Video Games *''Bleach series''- Sousuke Aizen, Ganju Shiba *''Devil May Cry 4 (2008-2011)''- Bael/Dagon *''Digimon World Data Squad (2006-2007)''- Beelzemon, Belphemon *''Fire Emblem: Awakening (2012-2013)''- Frederick, Validar *''James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009)''- Rai 'Uk (Wii only) *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009)''- Xaviax, Trash Mob A *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011)''- Ryu *''Mega Man Star Force 3 (2008-2009)''- Omega-Xis *''Naruto series''- Kiba Inuzuka *''Resident Evil 5 (2009-2010)''- Majini *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008)''- Mitsuo Kubo *''Sonic the Hedgehog (series) (2010)''- Big the Cat *''Soulcalibur V (2012)''- Cold Assassin *''Street Fighter IV (2008-2010)''- Ryu *''Street Fighter X Tekken (2012)''- Ryu *''Super Street Fighter IV (2010-2011)''- Ryu, Evil Ryu *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011)''- Ryu *''Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014)''- Ryu, Evil Ryu *''X-Men (XBLA/PSN) (2010)''- All male characters Category:Voice Actors Category:Street Fighter Category:Tekken Category:Resident Evil Category:Devil May Cry Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Soul Series Category:X-Men Category:Mega Man Category:Persona 4 Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Category:Fantastic Four Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Gurren Lagann